


A Treasure Worth Keeping

by NaughtyBees



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Add tags they apply, Angst, Descriptions of snot and piss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, OC cameo, Princess AU, Unsanitary, macro micro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: Princess Angela is a kind and beautiful maiden who is loved throughout the kingdom. Thus, she's a perfect target for two dirty giant junkers who want to make a little ransom money. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> YES I wrote another fic when everyone is waiting for updates.   
> YES I feel bad about it.   
> I'm trying my best guys, I really am.

Angela awoke with a start, her ears ringing and her head pounding. She laid still, her body bruised and aching, knowing exactly where she was. She was a princess, the most beloved monarch in the land, generous and kind and pleasant to be around. Everyone loved her, she was the jewel of the kingdom. Which was probably why she had been kidnapped. Nobody could have expected that on the day of the equinox festival, a monster would charge into the town, stealing anything shiny. Her treasury was empty, everything laid around her in this sack… or sock, judging by the rancid smell permeating into her fine silk dress. She had been making herself look dazzling for the festival when her roof had been ripped off, a grubby hand the size of a cart snatching up her furniture and, eventually, her too. She had been knocked out as she was dropped into the sock, only coming to now, everything still. However, there was a commotion going on outside, two loud voices. 

“Think of the ransom! How much would they pay for the safe return of their princess?!”

“Are you a fucking imbecile?! What do you think they'll do to us?! They're gonna skin us alive, you idiot! That many humans attacking you, you won't be able to just stomp on them like you do all the giant hunters!”

Angela hardly dare breathe, slowly creeping out of the loot filled sock, peering out at the two figures a little ways away. They were massive, the smaller one around 150ft tall, the other bordering 230ft. One was skinny and grubby, prosthetic limbs on his right side, hair wild and eyes even more so. He was the one that had taken Angela. The other was massive, the biggest thing she had ever seen. He wore a mask, white hair in a ponytail, tattoo stretched across his belly and plenty of jewelry on his knuckles. They seemed focused on their argument, glaring each other down. 

“I'm sorry, okay?! Yelling at me won't reverse time!” The thin giant turned toward Angela, a shark-like grin on his pointed face as he reached for her. She screamed, trying to crawl away as rough, grasping fingers curled around her. They squeezed her tightly, lifting her skyward and bringing her close to that terrifying, dirty face. “Look, I'll fix this. Here.” He lifted Angela up, opening his mouth, tongue laying flat. She gasped, clinging to his fingers tightly, trembling so hard she could barely breathe. Beginning to lower her toward his dark, gaping maw, he salivated slightly, clearly anticipating her taste. 

Suddenly, Angela was encompassed in a massive fist, pulled from the giant’s grip and held close to the larger one’s chest. “If you eat her we lose our bargaining chip. It might take me a while but I'll figure this out. Go put the treasure in the pile, I'll deal with this.” The smaller giant huffed in disappointment and left with the sock of treasure. Angela's heart was beating so fast in her chest it sounded like she had hiccups. She looked up at the giant that was holding her, unable to see his face due to that mask. He looked down at her, expression unreadable. “Sorry about him. He shouldn't have taken you. You're here now though so that can't be helped.”

Angela tried to compose herself, taking a few deep breaths. “J-Just take me home! Please, sir, my kingdom needs me!” She begged, clasping her hands together. “Please, I'll order my guards not to harm you if that's what it takes! We can pin it as a misunderstanding!”

The giant rumbled and moved his hand, dropping her roughly on a tabletop. She picked herself up, wincing from her injuries. She finally had a good look at where she was, glancing around. It was a cave, well lit by torches on the walls. The entrance wasn't visible from this room but there were a few tunnels branching off. The furniture was made from dozens of tree trunks lashed together with rope, the floor and sofa were covered in a plethora of animal pelts sewed into blankets and rugs. There was a fire smouldering softly in a carved out fireplace, a huge pot of something hung above it. The place would've looked cosy were it not for the current situation. 

The huge giant sat in the larger chair and Angela was surprised it didn't turn to splinters beneath him. “No. Sorry, princess, but your word isn't enough. Besides, they'll see us coming a mile off.” She deflated slightly, looking up at those dark lenses staring at her. “I'm Mako. That idiot is Jamison. I won't let him eat you, don't worry.”

As if on cue, the skinnier of the two limped in, scratching his hair and grunting. “Mate, I think I've got fleas again.” He grumbled, digging into his scalp with his nails. “Little bitey bastards.” 

Mako turned to him. “We'll go to the lake after I make something to kill them.”

Jamison sat down, lowering his face to grin at Angela, making her back right up. “Ain't you a pretty lil’ thing? Almost glad I didn't eat ya, you're sweet!”

Trembling still, Angela sat down as far away from the giants as she could, inspecting her injuries. She was bruised, bleeding, her dress was stained and ripped, she ached all over. And now she was trapped with two ugly, smelly beasts, one of whom wanted to eat her. She took a deep breath and dusted herself down, trying not to panic. She could survive this, she'd just have to try to stay on these monsters’ good sides. Putting a hand to where blood was staining her dress, she whimpered softly. 

Mako sat up straight. “Take off your clothes.” He instructed, making Angela suddenly terrified. She watched him stand and stride over to a box in the corner, bringing back some bandages and healing salves. Relieved that he only meant to tend to her wounds, she wondered how best to do this without exposing herself. 

Jamison clearly thought the invitation was directed at him as a filthy pair of shorts flew over the table, the giant stripping to be completely nude. “I love naked time!” He cheered, grinning and getting up. She covered her eyes, unfortunately catching a glimpse of his crotch, shuddering slightly. A princess shouldn't have to go through such horrors. 

Mako sighed. “Either put some pants on or go have naked time somewhere else.” He sat down close to Angela, cupping a hand around her. Jamie huffed, leaving the room with a grumble about not being able to be naked in his own home. “Okay, clothes off.”

Angela bristled slightly, not used to being told what to do. “No! I'm not exposing myself to you!” She protested, arms folded. 

Mako shrugged. “Suit yourself. Here, see if you can do it yourself.” He cut the bandages into thin strips left them and the salve on the table, going to stir the pot over the fire. Angela made sure he wasn't looking then pulled off her dress. She tried her best to dress her wounds, tensing slightly as Mako left the room. After a few moments and a little contortion, she was feeling a lot better. When she felt the tremors of Mako coming back, she pulled her dress around herself, feeling very vulnerable. He dropped a large fistful of clothes on the table top for her. “Here. Don't pick something too restricting.”

She rummaged through the pile, looking at the gorgeous dresses and jewelry. She found a short dress that seemed perfect, white and elegant. Paired with some leggings and pumps, she felt a little common but not too overdressed. When she said, Mako turned around and looked her up and down. “Better.” He collected the clothes up, placing them on the sofa then returning to the pot above the fire. “Hungry?”

Angela didn't realise how hungry she actually was until he asked, her stomach growling slightly. “Yes, extremely. Is that… is that what we're eating?” She asked, gesturing to what he was stirring which smelled strange to her. The subject of eating didn't sit well with her after her near-snack encounter with Jamison. 

“Mhm. Everything Stew.” He mumbled, looking around for bowls. 

Angela frowned a little. “...Everything? As in… I mean, do you…”

Mako snorted out a laugh and moved to look for something small enough to put Angela’s share in. “No people. That's more Jamie's thing. Everything as in whatever we can find. Cattle, wild animals, fruits and vegetables and leaves.” He stuck a finger into the pot, lifting his mask to taste it. “Mm. More salt.” 

As he was bustling around, getting the food ready, Jamison came in, grinning cheekily, thankfully no longer naked. “Just gonna borrow Ange.” He chimed, snatching her up, causing her to scream slightly. “Won't be a sec!” He held her tightly as he limped into another room, adjusting her in his fist so she could see. The room was dim but the little light that came from the torch glimmered off the walls from piles and piles of gold, a million billion tonnes of it. 

“Oh my…” She looked around, absolutely amazed. “There's… so much, how did you get all this?!” She asked, looking up at the grinning giant. He crouched down and set her on the gold covered floor, taking a knee beside her. 

“Me ‘n Mako have been collectin’ this stuff for...ooh, lemme think…” He looked at his fingers, seeming perplexed. “Oof… maybe a century?” He shrugged. “We're gonna save up enough to go somewhere to make a farm and I'm gonna keep some animals and we won't have to work so hard to steal all this shit.”

Angela looked up at him with a frown. “You don't have to steal, you know. Just work, get money that way, there's no need to be so selfish.”

Jamie scoffed. “Yeah, right! As if any humans would employ us! The last time I trusted humans I lost too much to do it again.” He gestured to his prosthetics and Angela felt a little sorry for him. “Don't wanna end up with no limbs at all, then I'll REALLY have a hard time feeding myself.”

Angela shuffled her feet slightly. “I'm sorry. That was a bit mean. But… you did try to eat me.”

Jamie laughed and nodded. “Don't take it personal. Humans are just tasty.” Angela shuddered, trying not to wonder how many people had met their ends inside this giant. He didn't seem bothered by it at all and just grinned at her. “Come on, Everything Stew is the best thing in the world, you've gotta try it!” He went to go grab her and she held up her hands. 

“Woah, woah, hold on!” He hesitated, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. “You hurt me when you grab me. Just put your hand flat, like this.” She demonstrated, hoping he was less nasty, more oblivious to how rough he was being. 

“Oh!” Jamie laid his hand flat, palm up. “Like this?”   
Angela climbed on, relieved that she wouldn't be manhandled again. He lifted her up a little too fast, happily hobbling back to where two huge and one small steaming bowls of stew sat on the table. Jamie unceremoniously dumped Angela on the table, sitting down and picking up his bowl, drinking from it. She noticed that Mako hadn't even bothered to give him any cutlery. She sat by her bowl, gold and jewel encrusted with an equally decadent spoon, stirring her stew. 

It occurred to her that Mako would have to remove his mask to eat and she looked up at him expectantly. He reached up, pulling off the pig mask and setting it on the table. Angela gasped. His face was marred with scars, thick features sliced with old wounds. One of his eyes was milky, clearly damaged at some point in the past. His eyebrows were thick, drawn together in a resting scowl, his large nose having a chunk dug from the nostril, a septum ring made of gold hanging there. He licked his lips, being a lot more polite in his eating than Jamison. She had to tear her eyes away, staring at her bowl, poking her stew around. She took a sip and hummed, tasting a myriad of subtle flavours with a little spice added. There was definitely fruit in there somewhere. Her next bite gave her a twig in her mouth and she pulled it out, a little confused. It really was Everything Stew. A few spoonfuls later and she scooped up another bite, about to eat it when she saw what was in it. She shrieked, throwing her spoon with an eyeball in gravy across the surface of the table. Feeling queasy, she tried not to vomit, the urge rising in her throat. Swallowing it down, she attempted to think of this rationally. Just using the flesh of animals would be time consuming, eating the whole thing would make more sense. She exhaled and looked in her bowl, seeing a clump of hoof rise to the surface. Suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore.   
“Wh...what animals are in here?”

Jamison was already helping himself to thirds and he grinned. “Cows, sheep, pigs, horses, dogs, boars, deer, fish, birds, wolves, bears… you name it, we eat it! Doesn't matter if we get bones, adds a little texture!” He sat down, eating more.   
Mako moved to grab a bowl from the mantle, setting it down. There were a few apples sat at the bottom of the bowl and Angela sighed with relief, taking them and beginning to eat. “Don't you like Mako's stew?”

“I'm used to...real food. Not twigs and inedible body parts.” She shuffled slightly. “I mean… it tasted nice. I'm not trying to be rude.” 

Mako nodded. “I'll try find you something better tomorrow.” Angela found that a little strange, that her kidnappers would go out of their way to accommodate her. Still, she supposed she shouldn't complain. 

When dinner was finished and it was time for bed, Mako lifted her up gently, holding her close to his massive expanse of a chest. He moved to a bare wall, dusting it off before leaning back. Angela didn't have time to wonder what he was doing before he swung his fist forward, punching the wall so hard that the rock cracked, coming away and leaving a hole. The resulting noise made her ears ring, so deafening she didn't think she'd ever heard anything so loud. Another punch and she was cowering in his palm, looking up to see if he was angry at something, confused at his calm expression. The massive giant was even more intimidating now, demonstrating just how immensely strong he was. He used his fingers to smooth the hole once it was deep enough, blowing into it so rocks and dust flew out of it. Then, once he seemed satisfied, he set Angela in it, leaving her in the hole. After a few minutes, he returned with a gold gilded bed from the treasure pile, complete with silk sheets, placing it beside her. He gave her some more furniture, all beautiful, making a little room for her. “There.”

Angela smiled a little. “Thank you…” She sat on the bed, looking out at Mako's lopsided half smile-half snarl. 

Mako nodded, pulling his mask back on. “Yell if you need me.” He grumbled before turning to leave, his footfalls shaking her bed as he walked away. 

Angela sat there, glad to have a moment alone. Everything had just gone so fast, she felt like she'd been in a tornado. She began to look through her furniture, none of which was her own, and tried to find something useful. A shortsword and scabbard. Perfect. She strapped it to herself and kept looking. In the wardrobe, behind a load of antique dresses, she found a rope. She hummed and tested how heavy the bed was. No matter what, she couldn't budge it. She tied it around the bed leg and threw the rope out of the small cave, grinning as it trailed on the floor by a foot. 

Once she was safely on the floor, Angela tiptoed forward, trying to stay inconspicuous as she moved to the entrance of the cave. She paused when she saw her captors sat by the mouth of the cave, Mako leant against the rock with Jamison sat on his lap, cuddled into his huge belly. Angela hid behind some furniture, ready to run once they moved. 

Jamie patted Mako's belly. “Oh, Mr Piggy…” He mumbled, looking at the tattoo. “You're so cute, I want to kiss you all day!” He pressed smooches to Mako's skin, giggling softly. 

Mako fluffed his hair up, smirking. “We'll go get your fleas sorted tomorrow, have a day at the lake.”

Jamie nodded, taking Mako's hand in his, his fingertips the same width as his palm. “What's the plan with the princess then? Still don't want me to eat her?”

Angela shuddered, hoping Mako wouldn't condone that. The larger giant snorted. “No, I've got an idea. We just need to wait for the next knight that decides to try slay us. Knight takes her home, we move away, problem solved.”

Jamie frowned a little, nodding. “I like our cave though. It's where we met! I...I can't quite...remember it…” He scratched his scalp. “Help a fella out?”

Mako chuckled. “You and your memory.” He lifted his mask to plant a kiss on Jamie's cheek. “You were all tied up and the humans had killed everyone else, they'd cut off your arm and leg and I just came when they were going for your other arm, see?” He brushed a thumb over a deep scar just under Jamie's right elbow. “And I saved you.”

Jamie beamed. “And made me into a gentleman!”

“Heh. I wouldn't go that far. I made you wear clothes and stopped you from pissing in the house.” He smiled. “I doubt you'd make a very good village giant.”

“Not as good as you were. I'd probably end up eating them all.” Jamie smirked. “Or inviting you over and… you know…” He reached for Mako's belt buckle, undoing it with what he thought was a sensual expression, more like someone had frozen him halfway through a sneeze. “You fucking my brains out, me bent over someone's house. They wouldn't like that, would they?” He mewled like a cat in heat. “We might even end up accidentally picking up some… participants.”

Mako laughed, shaking his head. “You're disgusting. Come on, go get some lube, you filth monster.”

Angela felt a little sullied and attempted to sneak away as Jamison hopped past, doing as he was told. She looked up at Mako, unable to see if he was watching so she could creep past him. Perhaps once Jamie came back, she would be able to slip by unnoticed as they got down to business.  
Practically leaping at Mako, Jamie straddled his lap, shaking with anticipation. “Who goes first?” He asked with a grin. 

Mako huffed. “Why don't we ask the princess? She's behind that rock.” He gestured to her hiding place, clearly having better eyesight than she anticipated. 

“Damn it…” She grumbled, emerging from the spot where she was crouched, worried that she might be punished for trying to escape. 

Jamie grinned. “Who do you think should top firs-”

Mako chuckled and pushed him off. “It was a joke, idiot.” He sat up, fastening his pants and placing a hand on his belly. “Just so you know, you can't leave. Look.” Mako gestured out of the cave mouth, prompting Angela to cautiously walk over. The drop from the cave was hundreds of feet down, a sheer decline ending in sharp rocks and thorns. “We can climb that but you'll just fall and die.”

Jamie snickered. “You'll go splat. So, do you want to join in on the action? I'm sure we can fit you in.” He found that hilarious, laughing so hard he held his head in his hands, pulling at his hair. 

Angela felt deflated, dread settling in her stomach. It didn't help that the giants were so matter of fact about it. She slumped down, sitting and looking out at the dark forest below, folding her arms. “...I want to go home.” 

Jamie finished laughing, still a little jittery, and laid down, head too close to her for comfort. “What has home got that we don't got? You got your room, two people to do shit for you, Mako is gonna make you some good food. You shouldn't be so down!”

Angela felt herself become a little angry but pushed it down. “You want to eat me. How am I meant to feel about that?” 

Mako set his hand down for Angela, waiting for her to climb on. She was hesitant but clambered into his palm regardless, seating herself comfortably as he lifted her up. “You're safe here. And not just because we need you to not be killed.”

Jamie shuffled closer, smiling. “Yeah, you ain't done anything to us! I mean, you haven't sent any giant slayers after us have you? Uh… have you?” The former was more of a statement than the latter. 

Angela shook her head. “No, I haven't. I wouldn't unless you were directly harming my citizens.” She folded her arms. “I'm not one for revenge either, I won't send soldiers back when I get home… well, if I get home.”

Mako cupped her close to him and stood up, walking back through the cave. “You'll be rid of us soon enough.” The way he said it made Angela feel slightly guilty but she brushed it off, stepping into her room when the hand was raised to it. “Night.” Mako grumbled and again she was alone. She sighed and crawled into bed, on the brink of sleep when she heard the telltale sounds of sex from the other room, moans and thumps that shook her bed. Trying not to picture the scene taking place just down the corridor, she covered her head with her pillow and attempted sleep.


	2. The Second Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snot and pee in this chapter, just in case you're grossed out by either of those 

“Is it really that hard to find some oats? I mean, you barely need any!” 

“I tried! Ended up stepping on a pitchfork. I have to be careful with this leg, it's the only one I got! I think there's some oats in my hair. If she picks the fleas out-”

“Don't even go there.”

Angela sat up, dragging her hands down her face and groaning. She was a little impressed, those two went most of the night. Still, it meant she didn't get a wink of sleep. She shuffled to the cave entrance, watching through crusty eyes as Mako made food and Jamie picked his nose, inspecting a few of his more interesting finds before eating them. Angela really hoped Mako didn't let him anywhere near what he was cooking. She whistled, drawing two pairs of eyes to her. 

“Hey, finally awake!” Jamie grinned, finger still deep in his nostril. “We're gonna go to the lake today, Mako is gonna catch you some fish to eat!”

Mako nodded and moved over to her, presenting his palm. She begrudgingly stepped on, kneeling and folding her arms. Moving her to the table, Mako placed her on the wooden surface in front of Jamie. She edged away from him, lest he touch her with fingers that had been up his nose.   
“...you two were really loud last night, you know.”

Jamie burst out laughing, the shrill noise echoing in the cave and hurting her head. “You could've come joined in, you know! Always room for one more.”

Mako shoved him and set down a plate in front of him that looked like heavily stewed grains, stalks and all, just a plant mush. He happily started eating, using his hands to scoop the mess into his mouth. Mako then dropped a whole tree on the table, startling Angela. She noticed it was a cherry tree, uprooted completely, the fruit ripe and delicious looking. She began to pick the cherries, watching as Mako sat, grumbling quietly about how loud his chair was, the creak sounding like an agonised scream as he settled. 

Angela looked up at him. “If you don't mind me asking…” She paused, not wanting to offend him at all. She knew he could easily squash her but he looked at her expectantly. “How much do you weigh?” 

Mako smirked. “Well, Jamie weighs just under a thousand tons. He's pretty light.” Mako put a hand to his belly, clearly quite proud of it. “I weigh, oof, let me think…”

Jamie grinned that wide, unsettling grin of his. “I can work it out, hold on!” He counted on his fingers. “You're about 230 feet tall, right? Let me just…”

Mako looked at Angela. “He's very good at math. Give him a second.” 

“AHA!” Jamie yelled, causing Angela to scream slightly, hands clamped over her ears. “5,976 tons! Or fifty blue whales. Mmm, that sounds yum, let's go catch some blue whales, how far is the sea?!”

Mako laughed, snorting slightly. “Very far. But we can go to the lake instead once we finish breakfast.”

Angela was a little in awe of this. Mako was so vast, it was amazing. He considered Jamie to be light? At that weight? She ate her cherries, wondering how many new things she'd learn that would make her fear these monsters. She couldn't help imagine the devastation one of these giants could cause if let loose on a town, countless lives snuffed out and homes turned to rubble beneath them. Shuddering, she tried to focus on her breakfast. 

Mako cleared his and Jamie's bowls away and began to pack a bag for going to the lake. He rolled up some huge sheets of material that passed for towels and a container that was presumably something to treat Jamie's fleas. “You ready to go? Make sure you grab something for Angela to wear.” 

Jamie grinned. “Yep! All ready!” He limped away to the treasure room and Mako scooped Angela up, holding her close. 

“Hope you're not too intimidated by him.” He grunted at her, setting her on his vast shoulder. “He can get a little intense.”

Angela exhaled. “I admit, he is a bit too much. He's disgusting at times.”

Mako chuckled as he approached the mouth of the cave. “He's disgusting all the time. But it's nice to have someone around the same size as me, you know?” He climbed down onto the rocky slope, making sure Angela didn't fall from his shoulder. “I've spent too long as a village giant. Needed to get some giant friends.”

Jamie practically leapt from the cave, tumbling down the steep cliffside, bouncing on every bump like he was made of rubber. He landed in a painful looking heap at the bottom, paused for a moment before jumping to his feet with a laugh. 

“What's a village giant?” Angela asked, watching Mako’s scarred face disappear under his mask, his feet crunching on rocks as he followed Jamie. 

The skinny giant did a cartwheel, promptly landing on a tree and flattening it. “A giant that lives in a village.” Mako huffed out an amused grunt. “Protects it, helps build, gets fed in return.”

Angela smiled a little. “That sounds a lot better than stealing. Why did you leave?”

Mako rumbled slightly, walking a little faster. “Didn't work out.” Was all he said. Angela didn't press further as it was clear she'd hit a nerve. 

Jamie giggled as he saw a deer, chasing after it. The poor animal ran for its life, a shrill alarm call coming from it. Angela cringed as the skinny giant brought his hand down on it with a wet crunch, picking up the squashed carcass. He dropped it into his mouth, happy for a little snack, then continued bouncing around.   
After a moment, he walked over to Mako, grinning. “Hey, hey, wanna see a magic trick?” He snatched Angela from Mako's shoulder, holding her tight. She writhed in his grasp, a little angry at how she was being treated. 

Jamie lifted her up and put a finger over one nostril. Before she had time to react, Angela was snorted up Jamie’s nose. For all the picking he'd done, it was still absolutely disgusting. She screamed and screamed as he inhaled her and, just as she felt she would fall down the back of his nose, he coughed, sending her sliding down his tongue and into his open palm.   
“Tada! Hock a human!”

Angela looked down at herself, covered in snot and saliva. She whimpered, looking up at Mako’s masked face, her lip trembling. Never in her life had she been through an ordeal so thoroughly disgusting and humiliating. As the sun beat down on her, she felt the snot begin to harden, crusting on her skin and clothes.   
Mako picked Angela up and gave Jamie a swipe with his cottage sized hand, the smaller of the two dodging it. “What?! What did I do?!” He whined, seeming utterly oblivious to Angela’s misery. 

Growling, Mako picked up the pace to the lake. They finally arrived, the place a perfect spot for giant baths. A rushing waterfall fed the blue body of water, sun baked rock surrounding it, a few trees dotted around for shade. Mako seated himself on a boulder and set Angela down by the water. “Here, change into this.” He handed her a bathing suit, clearly something from the treasure pile. “I'll wash your clothes.” 

Angela found it difficult to change, Jamison’s snot acted like glue on her. She managed to peel off her clothes and pulled on the bathing suit, hurrying to get in the water. It was cool on her skin, lifting the mucus from her as well as could be expected. 

Mako beckoned Jamie over, pulling him down to kneel between his feet. He grabbed the pot of flea treatment, applying it to his scalp liberally before standing. Angela watched covertly as Mako dropped his pants revealing trunks underneath, folding his clothes and placing them by his bag before stepping into the water about a hundred feet from Angela. He exhaled, walking to where it was much deeper and letting himself float. He looked more like an island than anything, rising above the water like an unnamed country. Jamie was conscious of the fact that he couldn't wash his hair yet but still stripped naked and wasted no time cheering and running into the water. 

Angela focused on getting herself clean, eventually managing to feel as good as she could without any nice smelling soaps. By that time, Jamie was all wet, his hair treatment washed out. A few clumps of his hair had fallen out too, leaving bald patches. He didn't seem to mind, busy chasing fish. With a shrill giggle, he ran to the shore, hopping up on the hot rock. As he laid down to dry a moment, he looked at Angela with a grin. “Hey, what's up?”

“You snorted me up your nose, what do you think is up?” She hissed, rubbing her skin again just in case. 

Jamie tilted his head. “It was a magic trick. I didn't mean to make you upset or anything!” 

Clearly he was completely oblivious to the line between what giants found fun and what humans found fun. Not wanting to scold him for something he didn't understand as wrong, she just continued washing herself, watching Jamie splash his leg in the water happily, eventually stopping and staring at Mako with a content smile.

Angela bit her lip slightly, something weighing on her mind. She swam over to him, floating in the water, elbows on the rock. “Can I ask you something?”

“Twenty feet long, but don't go spreading it around.”

Angela frowned. “What? Ew, no! No, I wanted to ask about Mako.”

Jamie had a slight look of realisation. “Ahh, I see. You wanna know about the whole village giant thing?” At her nod, he grinned widely. “Most giants are like me. Feral, I guess. We eat what we want, piss where we want, fuck what we want. It's fun! Mako liked being more human though. He lived just outside this nice little village, was nice to them and all.”

Angela nodded. “I get that part. Why did he leave?”

“Sad story.” Jamie scratched his scalp, another clump of hair coming away with his fingers. “One of his mates was killed for bein’ his friend or somethin’ like that, I sorta forgot...” He was whispering by this point, hand cupped around his mouth. “I don't think he's recovered. Let me just say, that village ain't there no more. Abandoned after he flattened the viscount’s mansion. Just a crater.” He smiled a little. “It was a few centuries ago but he's still sad.” 

Angela looked over to where Mako was floating, frowning. She couldn't picture him liking humans so much but it made sense why he was so nice to her. Jamie flicked some water, humming. “I remember my story though. Was wild, too wild, family got killed by giant slayers, got tortured for treasure location, lost me arm and leggy. Then met Mako.” He shrugged. “Always wanted to be like him. He knows what humans like. I just know what I like and I like eating humans.”

“You could ask.” Angela mumbled looking up at him. “Ask what humans like. We don't like being snorted up noses, for starters.”

Jamie pouted. “Aww, I thought you'd like my trick! I practised for ages.”

Angela smiled. “Anything to do with being _inside_ giants, that's not really very good… Try not to eat people.”

The skinny giant leant on his arm, looking down at her. “I don't just randomly eat anyone. Just people that get in my way. Giant slayers and barons with money and accidental kidnaps.” He grinned widely. “I'm trying to cut down, you're really fattening.”

Angela raised an eyebrow, glancing at his xylophone ribs poking through his skin. “Something tells me we really aren't.”

Mako sat up with a snort, stretching and looking toward the two. “Getting along?” He asked, bobbing over to his bag to get a fishing net. 

Jamie slid into the water, causing a few waves that made Angela have to struggle to stay afloat. “Yep! Just girl talk! About boys ‘n stuff.” He giggled. “What's the plan then, captain?” 

Mako dragged the net through the water, an entire arm’s breadth, fishing out a catch larger than some fishing boats would get in a day. “Swim, have a relax, fish picnic for lunch, go back home, count gold, eat dinner, bed time.”

If Angela weren't being held captive by two immensely huge and disgusting giants, she'd almost consider that plan to be a nice, peaceful day. She watched Mako drag the fish to the shore, Jamie floating away from her into the deeper part of the lake, beginning to spit water in the air and try catch it again in his mouth. 

Mako set the fish down on the grass and seated himself on the warm rock, looking down at Angela, pulling off his mask. He gave her a slight smile, setting it beside himself. “Like barbecue fish? I take anything I can get. Not easy keeping a body like this.”

Angela laughed softly and leant on her arm, looking up at him. “It'll do, I suppose. Thank you for going out of your way like this for me.”

“It's nothing.” Mako watched as Jamie found an interesting rock, inspecting it closely before trying to bite it in half. “You getting along with him?” 

“I think we're working on it.” She smiled sadly. “We were talking about his past. A bit of yours too.” At this, his gaze snapped to her, brows knitting together tightly, waiting for her to continue. “Uh… He said you had a friend?” 

Mako exhaled, laying back on the grass. “Let's leave it at that, shall we?” He grumbled, closing his eyes. 

There was a lull, none of them making noise aside from Jamie’s squeaks and giggles as he tried to eat a boulder. Angela’s eyes brightened. This was her chance. She was as quiet as she could be, pulling herself out of the water and beginning to run. 

Her feet barely made a sound on the soft grass, the treeline in sight as she sprinted, muscles burning. She panted raggedly, sweat beading at her forehead and lungs beginning to ache, but she didn't slow. She could find someone, anyone, and be taken back home. 

Angela heard the giants calling her name but she didn't look back, knowing they didn't know which way she went. She leapt clean over a fallen tree and into the woods, branches stabbing into her bare feet, brambles slicing at her ankles. A clearing was up ahead and she leapt over a log, dropping behind it and sitting, her chest heaving with ragged breaths. The ground shook with their steps as they searched for her, thankfully far away. She breathed a sigh of relief, wiping sweat from her forehead and shakily standing, her legs aching. She walked through the clearing, hoping they wouldn't be tall enough to see where she was in the open. 

A particularly heavy footfall knocked her to the ground, the wind from the displaced air making her unkempt hair blow around her face. The jig was up, they'd found her. Well, it was worth a shot. She got to her feet and turned, a pair of skinny legs before her. Wait, a pair? Her eyebrows knitted together with confusion before her eyes cast upward, widening with terror as she realised an unknown giant was stood there, looking down at her with ice blue eyes.

He squatted down, a smirk on his pointed face. “What have we here? A damsel in distress?” She turned to run, yelping as rough fingers grabbed her, hoisting her skyward. He stood, her stomach lurching at the speed, and lifted her to his face. “Been a while since I saw a human around here. What's your name, sweetheart?” 

She trembled, his stare intense under his choppy black hair. “...A-Angela.”

His well plucked eyebrows twitched as he processed that. “As in the princess? Oh, wow! What are you doing out here alone?”

A thousand thoughts rushed through her mind. Should she say she needed help? Or that she was with other giants? She didn't know what his intentions were, she didn't want to give much away. The decision she came to was to stall, hope Mako and Jamison found her.   
“Why do you want to know?”

A soft laugh came from him, as if surprised she was so bold. “Just making conversation. If it makes you feel better, I'll go first.” He grinned with white teeth. “I'm here to find some lunch. Thought I'd find some deer. But then I found you.”

Angela didn't like the sound of that. “Ah… Well, if you'd be kind enough to take me home, I can make sure you're very well compensated.”

A faux look of contemplation passed across his face. He was teasing her, pretending he was interested in letting her go. “Hm… No thank you. You see, it's been a few centuries since I ate any royalty. All those fine wines and rich foods, they always make you taste amazing. So, if you don't mind…” 

Angela began to scream as he licked his lips, trying to fight her way out of the tight fist. “No! No, please! Mako!” She struggled, watching his mouth open wide, being pulled closer and closer. 

“Get your grubby paws off her!” A familiar voice from behind them growled. The giant holding Angela turned to face Mako whose lips were curled into a snarl. “She's ours!”

“I don't think so.” He held her tighter. “Finders keepers!”

Jamison appeared behind Mako, leaping onto his back, perching there and growling. Mako clenched his fist. “Last time, give her to me!” 

With a laugh, the other giant proceeded to open his mouth, quickly dropping Angela on his tongue. She screamed as she sank into the wet flesh, scrabbling for purchase as she tried to climb out. Mako charged forward, his coiled fist ramming into the strange giant’s diaphragm, the sudden rush of air and jerking movement knocking Angela free. She fell, plummeting hundreds of feet, calling out for someone, anyone, to help her. 

A hand closed around her, moving with her and slowing gently to cushion her fall. When the fingers opened, Jamison was there, laid on the grass with her clutched to his chest. He breathed a sigh of relief when she was alright and hopped to his feet. Mako was stood over the other giant, pummeling him, his colossal fists mashing his face into a bloody pulp. With a kick, he sent the unconscious body flying, knocking into a copse of trees, flattening them. All this in his underwear. He grumbled and turned, striding past Jamie and Angela back into the forest, not looking at the pair of them. 

“Phew, got here just in time!” Jamie grinned. “Had us worried there!”

Angela watched Mako storm away, wincing a little at his deliberate footfalls. “He's… really angry, isn't he?” She asked, feeling fear bubble in her gut. 

Jamie shook his head, limping back to the lake. “He'll be fine. He was just fretting about you is all.” He smiled at her, showing sharp teeth. “He does like you, in his own Mako-y way.”

Cringing under the weight of her guilt, Angela hugged herself, half wanting to just fall off the side of Jamie's hand. She exhaled, looking up at the crazy eyed giant, seeing how happy he seemed. She was glad at least someone was smiling. 

Mako was sat by a pile of logs, skewering fish onto long branches, beginning to embed them in the soil around the logs so the fish would cook while the fire was lit. Jamison happily trotted over, flopping down beside Mako, setting Angela between his legs. She cringed considering he was still naked, walking under the arch of his knee so she didn't feel dirty. The larger giant began lighting the fire and Angela sidled over to him, peering up at him. “Thank you… for saving my life.”

Mako blew on the fire, getting it going before looking at Angela. “No problem.” He rumbled, sitting back on his haunches. 

Jamie, reading the mood for once, smiled at Angela, changing the subject. “So, who's your best?” He asked jovially. 

“Uh… sorry?” She was always vaguely confused when Jamison began speaking. 

Giggling, he licked his lips. “You know… your best.” He made a crude gesture with one finger and a hole with two others on his other hand. 

Angela shuddered slightly. “I...see.” She wrinkled her nose in distaste. “If you must know, I haven't met the one yet. I'm saving myself.” 

Jamie laughed as though he found that ridiculous. Mako shook his head, looking at Angela. “Jamie thinks life's only pleasures are sex and food.”

“There are others! But those are the best!” Jamie giggled. “Mako is my best. But not counting people, one time there was this house--”

“Alright!” Mako exclaimed, shoving Jamie with the palm of his hand. “Time to talk about princess friendly topics.” He grumbled, rolling his eyes. “Uh… damn it, I can't think of anything that isn't dirty. Thanks Jamison.”

Angela laughed softly. “How about you let me ask you questions?” She looked between them. “You know a lot about me. I should know about you two if I'm going to be staying with you for an unspecified length of time...” 

Jamie beamed, moving around so he was laid on his belly, watching her with a smile. “Go on then!” 

Angela sat on the grass, the crackling fire warming her back. “How come you're the only giants I've seen around here? Aside from that other one today?” 

Mako shrugged. “Territorial. Hard to find food if there are others to compete with.” He rotated the fish with one hand then settled back again. “Besides, stupid humans don't like us being near them. Not like I want to be within a hundred yards of them. They smell.”

Angela scoffed. “I'm not surprised. You're not exactly nice to us.” She bristled slightly. “And I think you'll find it's you who smells.”

Jamie laughed. “Mako was hunted by humans while he was still a nice guy! It's humans that made him like he is.” He was about to say more before Mako gave him a look that shut him up. 

Angela folded her arms indignantly and sighed. “Jamie, why did you settle down if you liked being feral so much?” She asked her next question, wishing Mako would stop being so grumpy. 

“Ooh! Good one!” Jamie laughed, wriggling. “I loved being feral but it was really lonely. No friends. Well, nobody would want to be my friend anyway. And I'm worried now I'm lopsided that someone would slay me really easily if Mako wasn't around.” He gestured to his limbs. 

Angela nodded. She wondered about Jamie, looking him up and down. “One more.” She said, pausing only when Mako handed her a cooked fish on a smooth stone, gathering the rest of the fish to share between himself and Jamie, the latter eating the raw fish too. “So you don't have to eat humans, you have self control. You're, debatably, a nice guy. Why don’t you become a village giant? They could take care of you.”

Jamie giggled for a moment before blinking. “That's… Actually a good point.” He looked at Mako. “Why aren't I a village giant?” 

Mako gulped down his mouthful, licking his lips. “You don't know how human society works. You think public urination is funny.”

Angela cringed slightly. “He… on people?” 

Jamie sighed heavily. “It was ONE TIME! And only one person drowned. She was old, she could have gone any time.”

“She was thirty nine.” Mako snorted, shaking his head. “But if you can teach Jamie some manners, be my guest. I'd like to think he might be able to get a home if I pop my clogs.”

Picking a fish skull from his teeth, Jamie snickered. “You make me sound like a stray cat.”

Angela nodded. It would be hard to get this giant to learn how to act but she was up for the task. Anything to stop him from walking around naked and talking about eating people.


End file.
